Avengers Adventures
by Chloe xxxx
Summary: What would happen if Jane and Thor got married? If Thor ruled Asgard? Plus some new Avengers adventures along the way...
1. Chapter 1

"Jane?" Thor knocked on the door and waited.

"Who is it?" He could hear her rushing around inside her apartment. It had taken him a long time to find her, he'd left her a few months ago and hadn't been able to return. She had moved since and he had had some trouble finding her, Darcy had helped him though. She had been in the same apartment as last time, and had told him where to go.

"Thor." He waited outside and listened as the shuffling suddenly stopped.

"Ha ha, very funny Darcy. Don't hurt me like that. Now leave me, I've got a date." She opened the door a couple of seconds' later and clicked the door shut, locking it and checking it was shut. Turning around, she bumped straight into him. She stepped back and looked up at who it was. "Oh my God…it is you!" She opened the door again and stepped in, inviting him to follow.

"A date?" He hung his hammer on the key rack and walked over to her.

"Yeah. I guy from work asked me if I want to get some dinner, but lots of other people are going, it's like a work party." She took off her coat and took out her phone. "One second." She walked into the another room, he listened as she cancelled her appearance at the party. He looked around her apartment at all her little trinkets and belongings. He even came across a picture of himself and her on the bedside table. He sat down gently on the bed and looked at the picture. It was one she had taken on her phone when they were in Asgard. She came in and leaned on the door frame, watching him as he replaced the picture where it was. "Do you make a habit of wandering into girls bedrooms after surprising them and looking through all their things?" She laughed and walked over to him.

"No. Actually yours is the first women's bed-chambers I have ever entered. I am sorry for intruding." He hugged her gently and held her for a long time. "And, I am sorry for not returning sooner." He looked into her eyes and pecked her lips gently. She pulled his head back down and kissed him again.

"Why do you stay away for so long?" She eventually broke it off and pulled him through to the living room. Sitting down on the sofa she handed him a glass of wine.

"I have responsibilities in Asgard. But there is one main reason I came here tonight." She turned to face him fully. "My father wants me to rule Asgard, and he says the people of Asgard are worried because they know I keep coming to Earth to see you and I'm not settled down, that they want me to settle down. He also says, the people are more accepting if I have been married." He saw the expression on her face and watched as her shoulders fell.

"So…so it's over then? That's why you're here?" She shuffled uncomfortably on the sofa.

"No. Quite the opposite. I want you to come to Asgard with me, and rule Asgard alongside me." She choked on her wine and coughed into the cup.

"You want me…to be Queen of Asgard?!"

"Yes. I also want you to be my wife. If you accept then-" She jumped onto him and kissed him passionately.

"I accept." She looked into his eyes and saw the worry. "What?"

"There is something I don't think you understand Jane. Well, two things." He sat up straight and placed the wine glass on the floor. "You would have to move to Asgard, and undergo a lot of training. Must know how to fight, defend yourselves, and understand a lot about the cosmos. Normally it is taught when they are young, but not for you. You will also have to undergo a special process."

She placed her cup on the floor to and sat up on the sofa, crossing her legs. "I'm okay with everything Thor, I would do anything to be with you, but what kind of process?" She looked over herself quickly, then back up to him.

"You have to undergo an aging process, or anti-aging process. It ensures you will grow older with me." He sighed heavily.

"Okay." Her reply was quick, short and unexpected.

"Okay?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Okay. I'll go through with the process, and I'll move to Asgard." She leaned into his warm embrace. "And…I'll marry you." He kissed the top of her head and nudged her away gently.

"This is probably rather cold and uncomfortable." He slipped the metal plating off over his head and laid it on the floor. "I believe..." Thor patted around and pulled a small wooden box out of a pocket in his undershirt. "That it is a mid-gardian tradition that each suitor would wear a ring." He lifted her hand and slipped a small golden ring onto her finger. She took the other from his hand and placed it on his finger. "I love you Jane Foster."

"I love you too." She leaned further into him and he wrapped his arm around her. "And can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He replied, lifting his wine back up from the floor.

"Do I take…do Asgardians…take each other's last name or not? Am I going to become Jane Odinson?"

"If you wish. It is not required of you if you don't want to."

"I do, I want to." She turned on the TV and covered the two of them in a warm blanket.

"You're WHAT?!" Darcy stood up and paced around the table.

"I'm moving." Jane walked around to her kitchen counter and poured her friend a new cup of coffee and grabbed her a biscuit, walking over to meet her.

"Where to?!" Jane pressed the new coffee and biscuit into Darcy's hands as a peace offering.

"Asgard." She muttered it under her breath and walked back over to Thor.

"Where?"

"Asgard." She spoke a little more clearly.

"ASGARD!?" The peace offering was slammed down on the table. "My best-friend is moving to somewhere in space where I'll never see her again?" Darcy now looked more upset than angry.

"I assure you Darcy, I will bring Jane back to visit your planet, often." Thor spoke up, trying to help the situation.

"You promise, you don't just say that, you really will?" Darcy pressed, walking over to the pair.

"I will, I swear on my honour." He heard Darcy and Jane both breathe out a sigh of relief. Then start crying. They hugged each other and cried into each other's shoulders.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Jane sobbed, wiping her eyes.

"I'm…I'm…I'm gonna miss you more!" Darcy handed her a tissue and took one for herself. After a while they had both stopped crying, and were recovering from their sad ordeal. "I have to go Jane, I got to get to work. When are you leaving?" Darcy pulled on her coat and grabbed her bag. Jane looked up at Thor for the answer.

"Oh…err…I must take Jane to Asgard and meet my father. We must sort living arrangements and Jane must undergo a certain process, but we will be back in around two weeks." He looked down at her and she nodded to Darcy.

"Okay, well, I'll see you in two weeks." She opened the door and Jane stepped out, Darcy pulled her keys from the kitchen counter. "Thor, your hammer is over-" He cut her off by summoning it to himself as it flew through the air. The trio exited the small apartment and headed towards the front of the building. Thor walked in silence while observing the chit-chat between his fiancée and her best-friend. Once reaching the door of the building, Darcy headed left for her job, and Thor and Jane walked hand in hand back towards her flat, which was to the right.

"I think my friend Sif will really like you, there isn't many women in my friendship group… In fact, she is the only one, it will be a welcome relief for her." Thor laughed and squeezed her hand.

"Actually, I was wondering who your friends were, do you think they will like me?"

"I think they will. Do you want to get a small bag with some belongings? I will provide you with clothes when we reach Asgard." Thor held her close and flew the two back to the main lobby of her soon to be unowned rental. They walked up to the door and stepped inside. "I will see you tomorrow, I must visit S.H.I.E.L.D Head Quarters, is that okay?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah, may I come with you though?" She closed the door behind him.

"Of course, but why?"

"I would like to visit some friends there. Remember in Mexico when S.H.I.E.L.D gave me my research and equipment back, they asked me to work for them a few days later. I was still missing you and all your Avenger friends were very nice. I haven't seen them in a while." Thor hugged her close after she finished.

"Of course. Do you want to pack, I'm going to look around the town. I'll meet you back here in four hours?"

"Sounds great."

"Thor?" Jane walked over to the door and answered it to someone who came as a surprise. "Err…hi. Please…step in." She watched as the man stepped in.

"Hi Tony, what are you doing here?" She looked down the corridor worriedly before she clicked it shut.

"I thought I'd come see how you were doing, since you cancelled last night. Why have you got boxes everywhere?" He moved in closer to her but she backed away.

"I'm…I'm moving." She walked through to the kitchen. He followed her through and placed his hands on her hips from behind. Thor walked into the room and closed the door quietly, and neither of the two in the kitchen heard.

"Maybe I can help you." He whispered in her ear as she squirmed about, trying to escape his arms.

"Tony…Tony get off me." Jane tried to push him away but he held her tightly. "TONY! Get off."

"Aww, come on Janey…I know you want-" Thor punched him hard in his face and lifted him off the floor by his shirt.

"Don't ever touch MY Jane again." Thor roared, punching him again. Putting him down roughly he backed away. "Jane, are you okay?" The worry in his voice warmed her heart.

"I'm _your_ Jane, am I?" She raised her eyebrows and squeezed out a cold cloth.

"I am sorry, I did not mean it in that way. I do not think I own you or anything related. You are your own person." He stammered out, trying not to offend her.

"No, I like it. Thank you for defending me." She leaned up and kissed him before walking over to the man her fiancée had just punched and handed him the cloth, he held it over his busted lip and smoothed out his shirt. Walking past Jane, he stared daggers at Thor, who slipped his foot out so the man almost fell. Jane smirked as he stumbled across the floor and left.

"Ready to go?" He walked out of the kitchen and held open the door.

"Yep." She pulled her bag onto her back and grabbed her keys as they left. Once reaching the street, after a few people had passed by, she wrapped her arms around him and he held her around her waist, pulling her tight, he launched the two of them up into the sky, landing only a few seconds later at S.H.I.E.L.D Head Quarters. "Oh my God, I love doing that." She laughed and he pecked her cheek as they walked across the fields towards the main doors.


	2. Chapter 2

"Son of Coul. Greetings, where is Steve and Tony?"

"Thor. Hello, I think that they are in there." He pointed through to a large room with a sofas and a bar.

"Thank you. Jane is also here." Her slight figure stepped out from behind his large one.

"Oh, hello Jane, how is your research going. Haven't seen you in a while." He handed them both a pass so they could get through all the doors.

"Hi. It's going well, thank you for asking."

"Good good, well, they're just through there." He smiled as the two walked off.

As Jane and Thor entered the room they heard loud laughing and saw all the Avengers assembled on the sofas enjoying a good joke and a relaxing break. Nobody noticed their presence. "Jane, what kind of entrance would you like to make. Casual or exciting?" He laughed as her eyes lit up.

"Exciting of course. What are you going to do?" She held onto him arm tightly as he thought about it. A few seconds later the room darkened as storm clouds covered the sky. Still the friends did not notice. "That's it?"

"No. Just wait." Heavy rai began thundering down and lightning cracked across the sky, followed by a huge clap of thunder, the loudest any of them had ever heard. They stopped talking for a split second but continued to talk, and Thor threw his hammer directly through the centre of the group as an even louder thunder clap sounded. They all turned to face them as the hammer came hurtling back towards them. Catching it firmly in his hand he grabbed Jane's with the other and they made their way over to the group.

"Thor! Long-time no see. How is Asgard?" Steve jumped up and hugged his friend. Jane made her way over to Natasha Romanoff, hugging her tight and chatting intently.

"Oh my God, Jane, what's this?" Natasha held her hand up and looked at the gold band on her finger. "Who is the lucky guy?!" She sat down on the sofa and pulled her friend down next to her. Jane looked over to where Thor was greeting all his old friends. "Steve?" Natasha sounded surprised.

"No!" Jane shook her head and tucked her legs beneath her.

"Tony. You're marrying Tony?" Stark spun round at the sound of his name.

"I'm marrying who?" The man wandered over and sat on the edge of the table opposite them.

"No, not Tony either!" Jane laughed and got comfy.

"Tony, Jane's getting married." The women leaned over closer to him. "I think that it's Steve." Jane slapped her friend's knee, and Tony laughed loud enough that the rest of the group went quiet.

"It's not Steve! Did you really think it was… think it was…?" Tony was gasping for breath because for some reason he found it hilarious.

"What's not me? He wandered over and pulled up a chair. Thor placed his hammer down on the table and sat on the arm of the sofa behind Jane. Clint sat next to Natasha and Bruce sat on the table next to Tony. "Come on…what's not me?" Tony gathered himself and breathed in.

"Jane is getting married, and Tash here thought she was getting married to you." A few chuckles spread across the group, Jane blushed profusely and Natasha and Steve sat in silence.

"What…why is that so funny?" Natasha asked, looking around for an answer.

"Yeah, why is that so funny?" Steve looked confused.

Clint breathed in, ready to speak; "Well, it's obviously Thor." Natasha looked at him incredulously and looked around the rest of the group. Bruce reached across and grabbed Thor's wrist, holding it up in front of her and pointing to his ring. Thor laughed and stole his wrist back. "Plus, they came in together, holding hands." It was Natasha's turn to go bright red. Silence washed over the group for a few seconds.

"Well…what are we doing just sitting here, we need to celebrate!" Steve broke the silence.

"And what exactly do you have in mind Cap?" Tony stood up and walked around to the other side of the table, with Steve, Natasha and Clint following suit.

"Nothing fancy, maybe just a meal?" He suggested, seeing what everyone else wanted to do.

"Sounds great." Thor offered his hand to Jane in help getting up, summoning his hammer at the same time. She accepted and stood up, holding his hand and waiting for the decision.

"Yeah, I know this great place, just round the corner?" Natasha walked over to Bruce and held his hand.

"Oh, yeah. That little Chinese restaurant?" Tony asked, pointing in the rough direction of it. "Over there?"

"Yeah, yeah. They have the greatest fortune cookies." Natasha walked with Tony comparing notes as the group made their way towards the small restaurant. Jane and Thor walked together talking about what would happen when they got to Asgard and other random bits of small talk.

"So, Thor, are you the only one who can lift that hammer?" Jane asked as they neared the exit to the Head Quarters.

"Yes, do you want to try?" He placed it down on a small table and she tried to lift it. Being unsuccessful, he wrapped his hand over hers and lifted it effortlessly.

"Wow. That's pretty cool. It feels so light when you're holding it too." She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him. He kissed her back gently, scratching her lower face with unshaven stubble across his chin.

"Hey you two, hurry up will ya?" Tony shouted through. The rest of the group continued to walk, and he summoned the arm of his suit. Firing one shot at them, he waited for the response, but Thor just deflected it with his hammer. "Fine, just hurry up and meet us there." He continued to walk on.

"When I get my new wardrobe at Asgard, can I have a cape like yours?" She cooed kissing him again.

"If you want." He took his cape off and wrapped it around her shoulders. "You ready to go?" He took her hand and they walked out of the door. He held her tight and they launched up into the sky, landing outside the restaurant. Sitting on a small bench they waited for the rest of the group to arrive. About ten minutes later the group arrived and disturbed the two. "You took a while." Thor laughed and stood up, pulling Jane up with him.

"Everyone ready?" Steve led the group inside.

Thor leaned over and whispered in his fiancée's ear. "What are you going to get, Sweetie?" He looked over the menu.

"Sweetie?" She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Cupcake? Babe? Steve told me that Human's like to have pet-names when they are in relationships. What do you prefer?" He looked at her inquisitively.

"I don't mind. You can choose whatever you want…honey." She kissed him gently. "And I think I might get the chicken fried rice. I would normally get then when I was home alone thinking about you." She blushed again and looked away, but he kissed her cheek gently.

"When I was thinking about you back in Asgard, I would drink a lot of what you call coffee."

She laughed and lowered her menu as the waitress came over. "You guys are the Avengers right?" The waiter asked, pacing around slightly, in a rather nervous fashion.

"Yes, why?" Tony asked, rather impatiently.

"Well…well…the owner would like to know if they can have a picture with you all for the wall." The waitress pointed over to the wall with several pictures of the celebrities who had eaten there. The group looked among each other and eventually stood up, Jane stayed where she was and sipped her drink. When the group came back over they sat down and informed Jane they had ordered while over there.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I ordered you the chicken rice, is that okay?" Thor asked, buttering a small bread loaf and handing it to her, getting another one for himself.

"Yes, thank you." She accepted the bread and dipped it into a bowl of soup he had returned with.

"So, Thor, Jane, where is the wedding going to be?" Steve asked, and everybody when silent and listened.

"Asgard." Jane answered quickly.

"Asgard? That means we can't be there." Natasha held her hand to her chest.

"Oh, I assure you my friends, you will be there." Thor put their minds at ease, eating his bread roll and soup.

At the end of the meal the friends were laughing and deciding who would pay the bill. "It's Starks turn to pay!" Cap insisted, looking around his friends.

"No it's not. I paid last time, its Nat's turn!" Thor laughed as Jane excused herself from the table. A few minutes later she came back to find the simple disagreement had turned into a full blown argument. She looked at Thor, asking him to get their attention.

"Silence." They all turned to look at him. She put the receipt down on the table and took her seat again.

"Oh, Jane, you didn't have to pay this alone. My god it's expensive here. Three-hundred pounds? Bloody hell." Steve passed the receipt around. "Here, let me put some towards it." He reached into his pocket but Jane shook her head.

"No, no, it's fine honestly. My money isn't going to be much use any more anyway is it? In fact, I bought you all something." She reached into her bag and pulled out a pile of gifts. Picking up a large, flat box, she handed it to Captain America. "Steve, this is for you." She handed it to him and he opened the box gently. He pulled out his old shield, and looked it over.

"No way, how did you get this?" He looked up at her and held the dinted, old and damaged shield out.

"I just looked it up." Everyone laughed as he posed with it again and again.

"This is for…Tony. I got it from the same person I got your shield from." She nodded her head towards Steve, who was still enjoying his gift.

"What is it?" Steve looked across the table and laughed.

"I know what they are!" He stood up and walked around the table. "These were your grand-fathers, or is it great gran-fathers? I worked with him, he made these. And whoa, Jane, I don't know how you got this I thought they were all destroyed? I thought I had the only ones?" The rest of the team looked across the table wondering what is was.

"Well…what is it?" Tony pressed, taking it out of his hand. He fired it at the basket of bread on the table and it all disappeared.

"Careful. It was a Hydra hand gun. I remember these things, I have a few." He say back down with his shield.

"And, Tasha, this is for you." She handed her a small, rectangular box. "I remember you once telling me you feel like you never have anyone to talk to on a team full of boys, and believe it or not, I can take calls in Asgard. I learned that while I was there once." She unwrapped it and took out a small phone. "Now you can call me anytime." She leaned across the table and hugged her friend. "Clint, here you go. Bruce, here's yours." Clint opened his and pulled out a set of thick sturdy arrows. He smiled and placed them back in the box, slightly hurt that his present wasn't as good. "Don't worry, they're special arrows. Each one has a different ability. He perked up and took them back out.

"Thank you Jane, you really shouldn't have." He said, reading the labels on each one.

"Thank you Jane. This is wonderful." Bruce gathered everyone's attention as they looked at what he had got. It was a small scrapbook, full of comments about the Hulk.

"I'm glad you like it. I know you think that when you turn into the Hulk, you feel bad afterwards. You feel like people don't like you. I took comments from everyone in my building and put them together. People don't hate you, they love you." She smiled kindly across the table as he read the comments. Everyone seemed delighted with their gifts. They all stood and exited the restaurant after a while. Jane made her way to the back to talk to Steve while the rest of the group chatted about their gifts.

"Thank you so much Jane. You don't know how much it means to me. This shield, reminds me of Peggy…" He faded out and took his pocket watch out of his pocket. He flipped the lid open. "This is a picture of her." She smiled up at him gently as he closed it and secured it back in his pocket.

"I actually have something else for you." She reached into her bag and pulled out a file. "Here." She handed him a crumpled file. "I was actually saving it for your birthday, but I decided to give it to you now." He straightened out the file and read the name on the front. **_Margret Carter._** His breath caught as he read the name.

"What is this?" He looked up at her, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Err…When I first met you, after Thor left, you were so kind to me. I wanted to repay you, so I hired someone to track her down. It turns out she…err…she died about five years ago. But, I have a box at my apartment for you. A box of belongings she left for you in her **will**. He let the tears stream down his face at this point not caring about who saw. "And also…She has two sons. You'll never guess what she called them." He looked up at her and wiped his eyes.

"What?" He folded the file and held it tightly.

"Steve and Roger." His heart skipped a beat.

"No, she didn't. Did she?" He was panting through his sobs and she handed him a tissue.

"She did. Read the file." He flicked through and found pictures of her two sons. She pulled him into a tight hug and he accepted, crying softly into her shoulder.

"Thank you Jane. Thank you so much." He hugged her tight spun her round. "This is the best present anyone could ever have given me." He wiped away his tears and they continued to walk catching up with the rest of the group.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thor! Good to have you back!" His good friend Volstagg ran up and hugged him. "Is this her?" He looked at the women Thor had brought with him.

"Yes. This is her. You remember Jane, you met her in Mexico a few years back." Thor laughed and wrapped his arm around her. "Jane, this is Sif." He pointed to the dark haired women who smiled gently and bowed. "This is Volstagg." He stuck his hand out and she show it gently. "Fandral." The blonde haired man walked over and kissed her hand.

"Hello Miss Foster." She smiled lightly and blushed. Thor growled at him and he backed away.

"And this is Hogun." The man bowed and held out his hand, she shook it firmly and released. "Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral. This is my fiancée, Jane." They trio looked confused. "It means to be married." Surprise and happiness washed over the group. They all began to walk along the Bridge, making small chat as they went. "Jane brought you gifts, she is big on making a good first impression." Thor laughed as she reached into her bag and pulled out small gifts. "I helped her pick, you will like them my friends." They laughed and thanked her as she handed them the gifts. Volstagg was the first to open his. He pulled out several food bags with various meats in.

"Ahh, what a fantastic gift. She is a keeper Thor, well done." He reached in and pulled out a piece of meat, taking a bite he grinned in happiness. "What is this?"

"It is a chicken leg." They all laughed as he continued to devour it. She handed Fandral and Hogun their gifts. They opened them and immediately loved them, knowing that Thor had helped choose them.

"Sif. Jane picked your gift on her own, but I know you will like it." She opened the small box and pulled out a silver chain. On the silver chain was one small charm, it was I the shape of a sword and shield.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"It's a charm bracelet. They are known to give good luck. There is also a bag of charms. You add one after every event, say after every victorious battle or birthday or so on." She helped the women apply the bracelet to her wrist.

"Thank you. I love it." Sif hugged the new women and they walked behind the men, discussing sll the presents and learning about each other.

"So you like her the, my friends?" Thor looked across the expressions on his friends faces.

"She's a charm." Fandral said, nodding towards his new sword sheath.

"I like her very much, my friend, I also like this meat!" He laughed as he ate more of this alleged chicken.

"I think she is a nice presence, I think Sif also likes her." The four men looked around and saw that the women had linked arms and were laughing uncontrollably. After they reached the palace, he said goodbye to his friends as he prepared to meet his father. Thor and Jane made their way to Odin's bed-chambers. As Thor entered he found his father asleep, nudging his father awake, he tried to calm his nerves.

"Hello Father, I have returned from Midgard." He hugged his father as he sat up.

"Hello. Are you ready for your crowning son?" His dad slipped out and re-made his bed. He pulled on his armour. He sat back down and invited his son to sit with him.

"I am, Father." Thor smiled weakly as he sat down.

"Fantastic my boy, you have chosen a suitor?" His father looked extremely happy.

"I…I have. Come in." He shouted through as they both looked to the door. Jane came in feeling awkward, standing in the doorway.

"He…Hell…Hello sir." Jane was so nervous she was lightly shaking. Thor saw this and went over to her. He hugged her tight and whispered relaxing messages in her ears. She calmed down a little but was still a little weary. "I'm…I'm Jane." She reached her hand out and he shook it, slightly reluctantly.

"Hello Jane. I remember you. Could you excuse me and my son for a second please?" She nodded and hurried outside. She waited in the corridor outside the room. "Thor, why have you brought the human back?" His father sounded disgraced. Jane listened to the argument go on for over an hour, and guilt kept piling on and on. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore. She back traced the way they had come and found herself at an exit point. She began running along the bridge towards the Bifrost. She heard her new friend Sif, shouting from somewhere in the distance, but she ignored it and kept going, wiping away the never-ending tears as she ran. When she reaches the sphere at the end she informed the gate-keeper, Heimdall, to send her to the S.H.I.E.L.D Head Quarters in New York. As she was carried across the cosmos, she cried heavily, until landing on the grass outside. She staggered inside, finding Coulson. Wiping her eyes as she approached his door, she got ready to present herself. She knocked on the door gently and waited for a reply.

"Come in." She stepped in politely and stood in the doorway. "Jane, I thought you were in Asgard?"

"I…I…I was. Is Steve or Natasha here?" She smoothed her hair down, and wiped under her eyes.

"Err…no. They are in training. I can call them through for you if you like?" He placed down a file and looked at her carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Err…yeah…yeah. I'm fine. That's okay, I'll just wait until they're done. Can I wait in the bar for them?" She asked, looking around his office in an attempt not to make eye contact. She hated eye contact, it always brought out her true feelings and made her feel vulnerable.

"Yeah. That's fine. Just through there." He pointed through to the bar and picked up the file back up and continued reading it. "They should be done soon anyway."

"Okay, thank you." She walked out, and clicked the door shut. Agent Coulson watched after her for a minute and raised from his seat. Walking through to the training room he watched the Avengers for a minute before looking around for Natasha and Steve.

"Agent Rogers. Agent Romanoff. Can you come here please?" The two stopped and looked at each other. Walking over, Rogers replaced his shield to his back, and Romanoff smoothed down her hair so she was presentable for her boss. "You have a visitor, she's in the bar." He turned and left, with those too close on his tail. Taking a turn for the bar, they walked in to find that the women had dragged one of the recliners up to the window and was watching the rain. As they got closer they could hear the sounds of faint sobbing.

"Jane?" Steve spoke out, suddenly realising who it was. Wiping her eyes quickly, she suddenly spun round.

"Hi, I…err…didn't expect you to be…be…finished so soon." She pulled the blanket up tighter around herself.

"Are you okay?" Tasha pulled up a bar stool and sat down next to her. Steve did the same and sat on the other side. "Where's Thor?"

"He is…err…He's…err…on Asgard." She sighed sipping her drink.

"Oh, Jane, are you okay?" Steve wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed heavily and hugged him back. Natasha leaned in for the hug too and rubbed her friend's arm.

"Are you sure?" Tony Stark was stood with the rest of the group, awkwardly shuffling in the middle of the room. They made their way over to Jane.

Back on Asgard, Sif had gone to find Thor. Arriving at the Odin's chambers, she heard the rowing and realised why Jane had run away. "Thor! It is urgent. I am sorry to disturb you all-father but Thor, Jane…has left." Sif said quickly.

"She's…she's left?" He sounded angry but his expression was upset. "Where is she?" he walked over to her and looked along the corridor.

"I saw her entering the Bifrost about an hour ago. I was trying to find you but I couldn't. Also at first I was unsure as to come to you or not. I am deeply sorry Thor." She nodded to both of them and left quickly.

"See what you have done father! I love this women with all my heart, why can't you accept her?!" He summoned his hammer and leapt off the edge of the balcony, hurtling towards the Bifrost. "Heimdall! Send me to where you sent Jane." Thor instructed as he prepared himself for the journey. Thor arrived at the S.H.I.E.L.D Head Quarters. His emotions were raging and it was affecting the weather. Thunder was booming through the clouds and lightning cracked across the sky, not to mention how heavy the rain got and the strength of the wind. He stalked across the fields and into the HQ. Arriving at Coulson's office he opened the door and demanded to know where Jane was. Once having been directed in the point of the bar, he stormed through the corridors and into room. "Where is Jane?" He looked around, and found only Steve, Bruce, Clint and Tony.

"She's with Natasha. What did you do to her?" Steve got up and walked over to him, followed by the rest of the men. "She was in tears when she got here, why would you hurt her like that?" Thor's face softened and he looked offended.

"What did she tell you? I haven't done anything." He looked around the group.

"She didn't tell us anything, she said she couldn't talk about it. But she looked so beaten down." Tony spoke, walking towards the front and standing with Steve.

"Where is she, I need to talk to her." H stood down and watched as the men looked between each other.

Steve was eventually the one who confessed where she was. "She was tired, so she is staying with Natasha. Third floor up, room nine…and Thor, don't hurt her again." The group walked back over and sat down, watching as he went. Thor made his way along the corridor and found the lift. He found room nine and burst in, he found Jane asleep on the bed and Natasha in the kitchen.

"Thor! What are you doing here?" Natasha stormed out, pushing him back out the door.

"I must talk to Jane." He insisted.

"No, you need to leave her alone. She told me what happened and she blames herself. She thinks she is tearing your family apart. I can't believe you didn't talk to your father before you took her there. She feels awful, she also thinks that if she marries you she won't have the respect of your world, and she will bring your reputation down. You need to just leave her Thor. I'm sorry." She closed the door on him slowly. Thor was heart-broken. He leaned on the door for a second before walking outside. He summoned Heimdall and made his way back to Asgard.


End file.
